The Kent Institute
by William Socrates
Summary: This is My hero academia but in America. It's not that flashy but has promise. follow these young heroes into their future. Today is the day of the entrance exam at the Prestigious Kent Institute, North Americas acclaimed hero school.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: the beginning

we live in a world full of heroes. Around 80% of the earth's population had some sort of ability called a quirk. With the rise of quirks also came the rise of villains but to combat this citizens took up arms thus heroes were born. this is the story of a class of American students learning to become heroes.

This story begins on the day of the entrance exam. In upstate New York the Kent institute is nestled in its wide expansive campus. The main building has an arch like front entrance with windows and columns, two columns in the center extend past the roof. On the sides of the arch are two rectangular sections of the building. The building is about 8 floors tall and 500 yards long. The building appears to be constructed of a white stone material. There are individual buildings on the sides of the main building. The front lawn of the campus has green grass, shrubbery, and trees planted around on the sides. There is a driveway arcing to the main walkway. The walkway is a cobblestone path leading to a small stone set of steps and a ramp.

On this day many potential students from across the North American countries have gathered. A few of them are dressed rather fancily and others are dressed casually. One such student is George Holt, who is dressed casually in a striped green and black long sleeve and jeans. George has a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. George appears to be comprised of an orange and blue waving energy. Though with that energy around him it is hard to get a read on his face as the only thing you can derive are the two glowing blue orbs that are is eyes. George looks around confused. He observes the herd of people walking around. There are a few adults sifting through the crowd, they must be teachers. George decides to go over to one of them for assistance.

George gently taps the shoulder of a rather large burly man "Excuse me sir…. I'm kinda lost… could you perhaps help?..."

The man turns around. He has on soot grey cargo pants, a red t-shirt, welding gloves, a workshop apron, and boots. He has a thick bushy beard and a balding head of hair. He looks George over "Sure thing kid. I probably what you are looking for. You enter the building and follow the signs to the auditorium. Sound alright?" He smiles kindly.

George nods "Thank you sir." He runs off quickly entering the building. George follows the signs which lead him to two women handing out pieces of paper to each student from a table in front of the auditorium. George examines his paper; it has his personal information on it:

Name: Holt, George Arcadius

Quirk: Energy

Hair: w/q orange-ish blue. Wo/q dirty blonde

Eyes: w/q blue. Wo/q brown.

Height: 5" 05'

Weight: 137 lb

Age: 15

Place of origin: Atlanta, GA, United states.

Assigned testing locations:

 _ **F5**_

George tilts his head and makes a motion like he is adjusting glasses as he enters the auditorium.

The auditorium is rows of well-made chairs with fold out desk tables on the sides. There is an upper balcony. The ceiling has a curved design in it so sounds can better travel. This auditorium was clearly built with a massive student body in mind. On the walls are banners with the school initials on it: a KI in blue and gold letters. On the stage is a podium and fake plants that look convincingly real.

George goes to find a seat among the horde of other applicants. He sits next to a boy with a dark green fohawk. The boy is wearing a black leather vest, ripped jeans, a purple shirt, and fingerless gloves. He looks tough.

The boy looks George over "you ready? The thing should be starting up here soon?"

George nods excitedly "Yes. Yes I am. I came prepared for today. Even applied to two different courses to better my odds. You probably can't tell but I'm smiling nervously right now. I'm George by the way." George offers his hand to the boy

The boy chuckles and shakes George's hand firmly which pops George's hand "Iain. You seem smart George. Smarter than most I mean." Iain looks up as the lights start to flicker "I guess it is time."

The lights go out except the ones over the stage. An Asian woman walks onto stage wearing a black pants suit with a blazer and red button up. She has on black pumps. She looks to be in her mid to early 30s. She has wavy brown hair. She steps up to the podium and smiles warmly.

Before the lady gets a chance to speak a few individuals start cat calling her.

The lady counts them "Ok you five please leave the school grounds immediately. That kind of behavior is not tolerated here. Try Purgatory high school over in Chicago." She waves as the five are escorted out. She looks out at everyone "Now that the little distraction is gone allow me to introduce myself, I'm principal Potts and might I say welcome to the Kent Institute." Principal Potts smiles warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The test of heroes.

Everyone in the auditorium watches principal Potts intently. The potential students start to wonder about her.

"First off let's begin with begin with the formalities, thank you all for coming here today for the entrance exams. This school is the top school in our circuit for good reason as we only accept the best of our students so these exams will push you. Though few of you will be accepted into course you will be given the opportunity to make the attempt." Principal Potts smiles and taps on a computer pad. A screen comes down from the ceiling behind her "Now onto what the practical portion of the exam is going to entail. On screen is the letter given to you on your information papers you were given prior to entering the auditorium."

The screen shows:

 _F_

 _In_

 _D_

 _M_

 _V_

Potential students look perplexed by the letters. They start to whisper to on another.

Iain looks over at George "what did you get?"

George shows him my paper "F5. What did you get, man?"

Iain shows George his Paper "V3. Wonder what the number means….."

"These are the abbreviated letters for our testing locations. They are as follow: forest, industrial, desert, metropolis, and volcanic. Now before those of you with the volcanic section start panicking there is no lava. It is just a hot mountain." Principal Potts says calmly so she does not make anyone even more nervous "Each environment is to test you in environments that are difficult for your quirks to work in. and that is not were the difficulty ends. There will also be fully autonomous robots specially built for each environments. Built by our wonderful support teacher, Hephaestus." She smiles as she presses her computer pad. The bolded letters disappear and are replaced by generic robot silhouettes "Obviously these are not what you will be facing."

There is a nervous laughter from the crowd

Principal Potts smiles softly "to continue, the robots will be adapting to all of you as the test goes on so you will be forced to constantly change strategy in order to make it through the test in a single piece. Now these robots will also be given a designated amount of points but we will not be telling you which is worth what. The point in that is we do not want you specifically hunting down ones with a high enough point. We want all of you to assess the robots and make decisions." Principal Potts looks over the sea of potential students "As for the numbers that accompany your letters, those are where you will be taking your written portion of the exam. they are rooms 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, and 60 respectively. In conclusion, do your best out there. I look forward to seeing what all of you can do." She walks off stage

The lights in the auditorium come back on. People start to exit and head to their locations

George sighs "This is going to be interesting. So you got a volcanic area, huh?" He looks at Iain

Iain nods "appears so." He stands up "Better get going. Don't want to miss out on the test." He walks off

George nods and goes to outside. He gathers with the others in the same area as him. He watches everyone as they stretch.

A guide is taking them towards the forest area "if you guys and girls are accepted her you will come to know this specific area as forest saber."

"why? Why is it named that?" A slim girl asks. She is wearing a tank top, running pants, and a track jacket. She appears muscular. She has short brown hair with blonde highlights mixed in. She puts on a helmet as we walk.

"well the forest is in the shape of a sword when viewed from above." The guide says as the group approaches a large door. The guide gestures to it "I wish all of you luck."

The door starts to open as everyone enters the forest. Once everyone is in the doors shut and a siren goes off, the test has begun. People take off, none more so than the girl wearing the helmet who was no more than a passing blur.

George begins to dash through the forest. He takes in everything around him "think George… think…" suddenly George is sent tumbling as someone or something collided with him. He rolls down a small cliff. Once stopped George opens his eyes and makes a motion like he is adjusting glasses. He looks down to see what collided with him.

A rather large boy with short brown hair is who collided with George. The boy is wearing an orange t-shirt and shorts. The boy groans "what the heck did I hit?..." he looks up at George and shrieks. "WHO ARE YOU?!" he scrambles off George "Are you one of those robots?... wait no you aren't." he looks George over with his electric blue eyes "Nice quirk man." He stands up and helps George up

"thanks? You know my quirk?" George tilts his head as he is perplexed by this boy.

"Yes indeed. It is part of my quirk." The boy smiles "I am Dalton Butler and my quirk is called hack/stats." Hack/stats: a two-part quirk that arose from two quirks that did not quite merge. Hack allows Dalton to hack into anything and alter it as long as he knows the molecular makeup of what he is hacking into. Stats allows him to see the information of whatever he is looking at, like a stats screen in a video game.

"That sounds really cool man. I am George." George offers his hand which Dalton swiftly shakes.

Suddenly a pack of robots that are shaped like hounds come charging towards Dalton and George.

Dalton gets ready to charge back at them but George grabs him. Dalton looks at George "huh?"

George shakes his head "let's not engage them directly. They'll just adapt."

Dalton nods and slams his hands to the ground "Hack!" green techno lines appear on the ground quickly. "That should do it. Lets run!" he grabs George and runs.

The robot hounds suddenly fall into the ground.

George looks back "you made the ground unstable…"

Dalton grins confidently

Dalton and George run into an opening. There are flying robots dive bombing potential students. A few of them are using long ranged attacks but the robots start adapting almost immediately. Two tank like robots charge at George and Dalton. George blasts energy from his hands cutting down four trees that fall onto the robots. Georges energy quirk allows him to generate energy from his cells and absorb energy from outside sources. The energy covering him is excess and covers less the less energy he has. If he goes over his output level he becomes quirkless until he can recharge, and his energy cloak disappears to reveal his true face.

Dalton looks around at the robots and touches the ground "Hack!" the techno lines appear again and move towards the ones George made trees fall onto.

The tank like robots turn back on and look at Dalton

"Go fight!" Dalton points at a group of incoming robots. The robots take off smashing into the other robots.

George laughs "you have a grand quirk, Dalton." He starts running. Two flying robots dive at George. George looks up and touches them before they can hurt him. The flying robots shut down and fall over. George keeps running.

The girl in the helmet runs by quickly, she runs through the robots that try stopping her. The robots that are in her way explode. She trips on a root and goes tumbling. She stops in front of a giant serpent robot.

The serpent robot goes to strike but is stopped by what looks like a black and purple cloud in the shaped like a wall. A girl with short black hair is holding the wall up. Her arms are a black-ish purple and have a rough look to them. She has a tail. She is wearing a tank top and short shorts. She grits her teeth "I can't hold it much longer…"

George runs over and blasts its head off. "are you guys ok?"

The girl with the tail nods "yeah…" she shoots a spike of the same cloud like substance from her hand, through a hole in her palm, at a giant robot behind George "and now we are even." She runs off

George tilts his head and helps the girl in the helmet "how about you? You have a concussion?" he looks at her.

The girl shakes her head "nope. Gotta get going, fireball." She disappears in a blur.

George shrugs and runs off to score more points.

After a few minutes the robots have adapted to the majority of the test takers. A flying robot swoops down at George and breaks apart into four pieces. The pieces collide with George making full arm cuffs.

George starts panic "not good! Not good!" he bangs the cuffs against trees and rocks. George closes his eyes and the energy covering him starts to recede. His skin and the back of his head becomes visable, his hair is curly and dirty blonde. The cuffs explode off his arms ripping his shirt sleeves up. George breathes heavily.

A siren goes off signaling the exam is almost over. Potential students start to rush around. The ground starts to rumble as a large horde of robot deer rush through the forest.

George looks at them "woah!" he grabs a fallen branch and puts in front of one forcing it to fall over. He grabs it and drains its energy regaining his energy cloak. George sighs with relief. He notices the horde of robot deer are heading towards a male test taker that has gotten their foot stuck in a hole. George runs towards him. George blasts energy at the horde and destroys about one before the horde changes direction. George goes to help the trapped individual. George manages to free the guy and runs with him towards the exit/entrance. Everyone has gathered at the gate.

Over the speakers a voice can be heard "The practical portion of the examination is over. Please return to the main school building, thank you for your participation."

Everyone sighs with relief as the test is over. They walk back and start talking to one another.

George looks around for Dalton. He runs over to him "Dalton! There you are."

Dalton looks over and smiles "hey dude. I see you made it out alive."

George chuckles "by the skin of my teeth. Ruined my favorite shirt though." He looks at the ragged cloth around his arms. He sighs softly.

Dalton pats his shoulder "It'll be ok George. Shirts come and go." He grits his teeth and groans a little.

George looks Dalton over "Are you ok, Dalton?" he sees a cut on Dalton's side. "we have to get you to the nurse!" his voice carries a sense of urgency.

Dalton sighs "I am going to be fine… it's just a flesh wound… but if you insist I'll stop by the nurse's station…"

George nods "good… I will come with you cause they're going to give us time to rest."

Dalton looks at George "really? How do you know that?"

"My older sister went here. She gave me some tips." George says as they approach the main building.

Once inside George and Dalton diverge from the group of tired test takers heading towards the nurse's station.

Sitting outside the station is a woman with cloven hooves and purple fur covered legs. She looks to be around 32. She has her purple hair tied back in a curly ponytail with horns protruding out of her skull. She is wearing a red flannel button up, a lab coat, and a long skirt. She is reading a book on astro physics, it is a nice thick one. She looks up when the two boys arrive "oh hello there. Are you two injured?"

George nods "I'm not but my friend here is. Can you take a look at him?" he sounds a bit worried.

The woman nods "let's see what I can do." She smiles and gently takes Dalton. "sir, can you lift your shirt for me?"

Dalton gets awkward and lifts his shirt to show his cut.

The woman grabs a cloth and some rubbing alcohol. She starts to clean the wound and once that is done she puts a bandage over it. "after a few days you should replace that bandage. Now since you were so good, you get a lollipop." She pulls one out of her pocket.

Dalton lights up and gently takes it "thank you, miss…?"

"You may call me Nurse Penelope. Now get going you two. You don't want to be late for a test now do you?" Nurse Penelope smiles

Dalton and George take off as fast as they can without being rude. They are heading toward their individual test locations.

After the written portion of the exam everyone is sent home. George meets up with one of his older sisters, Katie, outside the school. Katie has curly chestnut hair and heterochromia, her eyes are brown and blue. She is standing next a black and white panhead motorcycle with a sidecar attached to it. She is wearing a brown leather jacket, a grey v neck, and skinny jeans. She is holding a helmet. "about time fireball. What took you so long?" she takes off her aviator sunglasses

George sighs "You know full well I don't test well." He puts ear buds in and takes a helmet out of the sidecar. "let's skedaddle, Katie." He puts the helmet on.

Katie puts her sunglasses and helmet on "I'm sure you did fine, George. Don't doubt yourself so much." She gets onto her motorcycle and starts it. The two siblings drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The ticket to their future

A few weeks after the exams letters of acceptance and rejection are sent out to all of the test takers. The reason it took so long is that the individuals tallying the points had to view everything a few times per test taker then combine all the points.

In Atlanta, Georgia George is working in his room. In his spare time George likes to tinker and invent devices. Today he is working on making a robotic hand at his cluttered work table. There's a phone next to him, he is in a phone call with someone named Beata. Their picture id is a snow flake.

"Ikke bekymre deg, Beata. Jeg har nesten det gjort." George says happily "Jeg vedder pa at du er spent, ikke sant?" he chuckles.

A girl laughs on the other line "ja, veldig mye sa George. Jeg setter stor pris pa hva du gjor for meg."

"Nei takk, Beata." George says. There is a knock at George's door "Come in." he looks over "Jeg ma ga. Ha det." He ends the call.

A woman opens the door. She has an average build for a woman in her 40s. She appears to have the same quirk as George as she is also covered by energy. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail, which is pointing up like a flame. She is wearing a lab coat and scrubs. "honey a letter came for you." She sounds ecstatic and holds the letter up.

George shoots up "the Kent institute…" he slowly approaches her "wish me luck mother…" he gently takes it and opens it.

The letter reads "Dear, Mr. Holt we wish to inform you about your acceptance into the Kent institute. You have been accepted into two courses, the hero course class omega and the support course class gamma. Please alert us to which course you decide to take. Included in this letter is a paper for your parents/legal guardian to fill out to allow you to live on campus and your score for both your practical exam and written exam. Please include a design for your costume with increments and features you would want included if you decide on the hero course."

The bottom part of the page has George's score at the bottom

Practical:

Combat points: 72

Rescue points: 50

Written: 99 out of 100

George gets happy and shows his mother "I got in." he shows her

George's mother screams happily and hugs him "I am so proud of you George! Which course did you get into?"

George shows her "well about that… I got into two… so I'm going to have to pick."

"ok honey make a list of pros and cons for each option." Georges mother says

George nods "yes lets mother." He sounds happy

In Seattle, Washington Dalton is typing on his computer in the family room. He is listening to music through headphones.

Two small children run up and start pulling on his pants leg holding the letter "DALTON! MAIL!"

Dalton looks down "mail? Is it for me?" he takes his headphones off

"yeah!" the little boy says. He is around 5 and looks like a small version of Dalton. He hands it over

Dalton smiles warmly "thank you, Siegfried. Eve."

The two little kids smile cutely "read it!"

Dalton chuckles and starts reading "Dear, Mr. Butler we wish to inform you about your acceptance into the Kent institute. You have been accepted into the hero course class omega. Included in this letter is a paper for your parents/legal guardian to fill out to allow you to live on campus and your score for both your practical exam and written exam. Please include a design for your costume with increments and features you would want included…" Dalton looks ecstatic

Practical:

Combat points: 89

Rescue points: 31

Written: 78 out of 100

Dalton smiles brightly and hugs his little siblings. He laughs "I MADE IT!" He spins around

His little siblings giggle happily

A woman with light brown hair down to her shoulders walks into the room holding an old computer. She's wearing a name badge that has the name Wanda Butler printed on it. She looks around the room "Dalton, your dopamine levels look high? I take it something exciting happened."

Dalton laughs "I got into the Kent Institute ma!"

Wanda gasps and nearly drops the old computer. Her emerald green eyes shimmer brightly "you did?! We must celebrate!"

In Death Valley, Nevada Iain is taking a trek around the rough terrain. He wipes the sweat off his brow. He stops to sit on a rock. He takes his backpack off and pulls out a bottle of water. "It's too freaking hot…" he slowly drinks

A national park jeep drives up the trail. A man with spiked blue hair, scaled skin, and tusks whistles "IAIN!"

Iain whistles "over here, uncle buck!"

Buck stops his jeep and gets out "your dad sent me to give you this." He holds up the letter. Buck is very muscular. "It's from that school you applied to."

Iain gets up and walks over "yeah?" he looks it over. The envelope is open "I take it Angela opened it already?" he chuckles and pulls the letter out

The letter reads "Dear, Mr. Frederickson we wish to inform you about your acceptance into the Kent institute. You have been accepted into the hero course class omega. Included in this letter is a paper for your parents/legal guardian to fill out to allow you to live on campus and your score for both your practical exam and written exam. Please include a design for your costume with increments and features you would want included."

Practical:

Combat points: 75

Rescue points: 15

Written: 80 out of 100

Iain smiles "this is great. I'm finally going to live my dream…"

Buck pats Iain on the back "want me to take you home kid?"

Iain chuckles "yes please. I should start packing and making my costume."

Buck smiles and takes Iain to his jeep then back to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Into the dorm life

After a few weeks the day comes for all the students of the school. The dorms of the school vary in appearance and are off to the side of the main building allowing students to walk to school together safely. The class 1-omega has a brick exterior with four floors. From the look of the building it is split into two wings. Both wings have rounded window nooks. The roof is a green tile and has to windows jutting out. There is an arch over the front door with the symbol for omega hanging on it along with a banner that reads "welcome new hero course students!" it looks handmade. There is a fence around the 1-omega dorm yard. Both the backyard and front yard are big enough to practice in. Next door is the one of the other hero courses, 1-upsilon. Their dorm house has a normal base house and a dome like structure on top. The top of the dome has a flag with the symbol for upsilon on it. The class 1-upsilon dorm is the same height as class 1-omega.

George is accompanied by his sisters, Katie and Carolina, they are grabbing things out of the moving truck.

Katie looks at the dorm buildings "They haven't changed a bit." She smiles warmly as fond memories come to her.

Carolina grabs a box of Georges things. She has glowing hair like her mother and George along with glowing eyes like suns however her body looks normal, she's a little pale but that is ok. She is a little older than Katie and about the same size. She is wearing a white shirt, clean green jeans, and tennis shoes. She has her hair tied back. She looks at George "So where is your room Georgie?" she smiles warmly

George looks at a paper "Oh it is… room 5 second floor."

Carolina smiles "ok let's get you set up." She starts walking towards the door with George.

Katie looks over seeing the two of them walking off "HEY!" she runs over.

The inside of the dorm building is nice. There are 22 coat hooks on the wall. There's a board for announcements on the wall by the main kitchen. The kitchen has a shiny new fridge, an oven, and an island counter with a stove top. There is a large table across from the kitchen. The common area has two large couches, a coffee table, a few bean bag chairs, and a flat screen tv mounted on the wall. The room is painted sea foam green with blue accents. Near the back of the room are two bathing areas, one for the boys and one for the girls. There are two staircases leading to each side of the dorms. Down a side hallway is a white door that has a Plaque on it.

Katie looks around the common area seeing parents and their kids walking around "this place is much nicer than it was in my time here."

"makes since that they would renovate, Katie." Carolina heads to the stairs that lead to the boy's side

George follows excitedly. He sees a large fur covered student lumbering around the second floor gently holding a box. The boy has lime green and brown fur as well as horns. The boy looks at George and waves a little which causes George to wave back.

George walks over "greetings, I am George." He offers his hand over

The boy gently shakes his hand "Stanley… nice to meet you George…"

George looks around "so what room are you in?"

"I am in room number 1…" Stanley looks over to Carolina and Katie "are they your sisters?.."

George nods "yep. I should get over to them. See ya later Stanley." He runs off and waves

Dalton looks out of room number 3. He sees George and lights up "George?!" he jumps out of his room

George looks over "Dalton!?" he glows brightly demonstrating his excitement. "we're neighbors!" he runs over to Dalton and high fives him

Dalton laughs "yeah man! Glad to see you made it." He pats George's shoulder

Katie whistles

George looks over "coming! Gotta go Dalton." He runs off again

Katie sighs "stop getting distracted. How do you already have friends anyway?"

Carolina smiles "be nice. You know it is difficult for him to make friends." She opens the door to george's room. The room is pure white with wooden floors and a desk. There is a small bed in the corner and a cushion on the little nook by the window.

George sets a box down and looks around "I smell potential." He starts feeling the walls "hmm I could set up shelves here… an extra work desk here…"

Katie sets a box on the bed "you are such a nerd ya know that? What about your clothes? Where are you going to put them? Stop thinking solely about your hobby." She glares at George

Carolina sighs "Katie be nice. We brought your old dresser didn't we?"

Katie rolls her eyes and clicks her tongue.

George starts to set up what he has while his sisters go to get more stuff out of the moving truck.

About an hour later a boy pokes his head into georges room "knock knock." He has a tan complexion as if he has been sun bathing for long periods of time. His hair is a dark blue with lighter shades along the sides. He is wearing an oversized orange hoodie and baggy pants.

George looks over as he is painting the walls green "Oh hello there. May I help you?" George tilts his head

The boy smiles "oh no I am just here to say hi and introduce myself. I am Owen Draheim. I live in room 9." He looks George over "are you made of fire?"

George laughs "no. No I'm not. My cells just generate energy and the excess is just being pushed through my skin."

Owen nods "that sounds really technical, man. So…" he looks around George's room.

Carolina is setting up the dresser. Katie is laying on the bed. There are boxes stacked in the center of the room. A rolled up carpet is next to the boxes

"I like what you are doing with your room. Have you met our other classmates yet?" Owen asks "I have only really seen the furball, the geek, the punk kid, and you."

George thinks for a second "OH! You met Stanley, Dalton, and Iain. I met them too. They are nice aren't they?"

Owen nods "eh they seem nice enough. The big guy scares me a little. He looks like he could really strong."

Carolina's phone starts ringing. She answers "hello?.. yes… oh!... I will get there as fast as possible…" she hangs up "Katie we need to go. Well I do but I am not gonna leave you here." She runs out

Katie groans and follows Carolina "see ya later glow stick. Call us every so often."

George waves "bye guys."

Owen looks at George's sisters run off then back at George "hmm I'm going to go see who else is here. See you later man." He walks off. He walks over to the stairs. He sees a tall boy walk up the stairs carrying a box. The boy has short brown hair in a crew cut. He is muscular and looks tough. He is wearing glasses, a white t shirt, and green cargo pants. He looks at Owen "is there a room eleven on this floor?" he looks a little lost

Owen nods "it is right there." He points to the room next to his, room 9. "I think all the boy rooms are odd numbers." He smiles "I'm Owen by the way."

The boy smiles "James."

Owen smiles "nice to meet you man. I sleep next door to you so try not to keep me up." He chuckles as he walks away. He heads downstairs first.

The girl from George's test runs by. She's dressed more casually, in a pair of jeans and a red v neck. She is heading towards the stairs that lead up to the girl's side. She comes to a stumbling halt. She walks up the stairs. She hums happily.

A short girl with turquoise bangs and blonde hair. She has large rounded glasses. She is holding a work out bag. She waves at Owen and smiles "greetings."

Owen smiles and waves "hey." He walks to the kitchen section of the common space.

The girl walks to the door and stretches

Suddenly a girl phases through the door. She is atleast 7 feet tall. Her hair is pure white and reaches down to her shoulder blades. She is wearing a black dress that compliments her pale skin. She's clutching her bag close. She suddenly disappears

"what the heck?!" Owen and the blonde girl jump

An African American boy opens the door and looks them "what are you two screaming at?" he has slits on his arms and has a buzz cut. He is wearing a t shirt with a knight helmet on it. He tilts his head. He has a box tucked under his arm.

Owen and the blonde girl walk away quickly as they are a little spooked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: dinner and introductions with new friends

A few hours later and all 22 students are gathered in the common area of the dorm. They are all talking to one another. George is helping a boy with pink hair in a ponytail in making dinner. The boy has scars covering his arms. He looks at George "thanks man." He has a jersey accent "I'm Mario by the way."

George stirs a pot of noodles "and I am George."

Mario smiles "nice to meet you."

The girl with blonde hair is sitting at the counter watching them "I'm Tuesday. Good to see you, Geo."

George chuckles "good to see you too Tuesday."

Dalton looks over from the couch "you know her?"

George nods "we are neighbors from back in Georgia."

Tuesday smiles "also best of buds."

Dalton raises an eyebrow "best of buds? That sounds odd."

Iain laughs and looks over "you two are so dating."

"are not!" George and Tuesday yell

Tuesday jumps up "even if we were, which we aren't, why should it matter?" she looks at everyone and raises an eyebrow.

Stanley rubs his arm "it doesn't really…" he has a ball of yarn next to him.

The girl with white hair sits quietly in the corner. She looks around at everyone silently watching with her bright green eyes.

George sighs "it doesn't, Tuesday. Just ignore them."

Mario chuckles "pass the noodles man. They're done."

George hands the pot over "here you go."

The girl with the tail gets up and walks to the fridge. "anyone want anything from here while I'm up?"

Owen raises his hand "milk."

A boy with sparkling blue skin raises his hand "maybe some tea if there's some." He has dark purple sparkling hair in a quaff. His sclera is black and his irises are green.

Dalton looks at her "I put a soda in their earlier so can I have that?"

Iain gets up "I have drinks in my room." He walks off

The girl with the tail raises an eyebrow at Iain "wow rude." She laughs it off grabbing everyone who asked drinks "sorry sparkles there wasn't any tea."

The sparkly guy smiles "it was the thought that counts. Also my name is Matthew not sparkles." He chuckles

The girl with the tail smiles "Kasey."

"I think maybe later we should introduce ourselves. Could be useful." Tuesday perks up "Maybe over dinner?"

Mario chuckles "then it's gonna be a few minutes. The meat is almost done." He looks over "maybe we could decide on some entertainment in the mean time?"

An African American girl raises her hand shyly. She has black hair with red tips in twin tails. She has blue eyes and is very pretty. She is wearing an oversized hoodie though it is late summer "can… can we watch the princess bride?..."

Dalton smiles at her "I'm with Rebecca on this."

The girl looks confused "… you know my name?..."

Dalton nods "I can literally see everyone's name, quirk, even their allergies." He looks around at everyone's confused expressions.

"come again?" A boy with freckles and red hair exclaims

A boy with dark grey hair that covers his left eye crosses his arms "He doesn't know my name." he says in an annoyed tone. He has pale purple eyes and a fox tail. The tail has white and black hair. He's dressed in dark clothes

Dalton looks at the two of them "well Theodore part of my quirk is I am able to see people's information like in video games. As for you Allen I totally know your name."

The boy in black grits his teeth "my name is Shadowfox!"

"I CAN SEE YOUR NAME!" Dalton throws his arms up

everyone looks at Dalton amazed

Tuesday claps "so I'm taking that no one is opposed to princess bride…"

Rebecca gets up "I'll go grab it from my room…" she runs off

Iain walks downstairs holding two bottles of pineapple juice

George sets out plates and bowls.

Mario finishes dinner "ok dinner is ready. Single file and don't take too much, kay?"

Everyone lines up grabbing their preferred dish for spaghetti

Tuesday grabs a bowl "ok so once all of us grab some let's share our names and something about us."

"You're making it sound like we are going to be best friends." A girl with wavy ice blue hair says. Her eyes are a fiery red and she's wearing a white t shirt and paint stained overalls. She grabbed a plate.

Tuesday smiles at her "well not immediately but give it time. My reason is so we can be better acquainted with one another. Plus, it is better than just figuring out each other's names in class or when we chance upon each other." Tuesday shrugs

"dang she is smart…" Owen whispers to Theodore

Theodore nods and stares at Tuesday "not to mention beautiful…" he whispers and looks at all the girls "all of them are…"

Owen chuckles "I think most could kill you instantly."

Theodore rolls his eyes "Please. I doubt they would."

Mario and George grab their bowls are walk over to the rest of the group in the TV area.

Rebecca puts in the movie in.

Tuesday stands up "since this was my idea allow me to introduce myself, I'm Tuesday Hurt and I like to do mixed martial arts."

George eats as he already knows that little factoid. A few, if not all, look surprised by this small girl that claims to be a MMA enthusiast.

Iain tilts his head "you are into MMA?"

Tuesday nods "yep. My quirk is defensive so I want expand my horizons and not just be bound to defense, ya know?" Tuesday points to George and sits down

"oh I am George Holt and I like to make things." George looks around

"Like what?" a boy with sapphire blue and emerald green hair, the emerald is a few locks of his hair, asks. He crosses his arms and gives George a skeptical look.

George looks over to the boy "well my current project is a cybernetic hand that I'm designing for my cousin. Due to her quirk she managed to give her hand so much frost bite she had to have it amputated." He sighs "the most difficult part is subjecting it to her typical power output without it freezing over or just breaking, ya know."

Iain winces "ouch she lost her entire hand due to her quirk… that really sucks."

George nods "all quirks have weaknesses, hers just so happens to be she can't feel cold. I know what you are thinking, that does sound so bad. But think about it she didn't realize her hand was getting that bad. She couldn't tell it was time to stop…" he sinks down to the couch "ok how about you?" he points to the boy with sapphire and emerald hair.

The boy clears his thought "I am Danny Wilson and I going to be the top student in this class." He smirks arrogantly

A few people start booing him

Tuesday giggles "what an excellent goal Danny. But keep in mind you have 21 other people competing against you."

Danny scoffs "like you guys could beat me."

The girl with white hair looks over shyly "you shouldn't look down on people…"

Danny shoots her an annoyed "look excuse me? Who even are you?" his tone shows how annoyed he is.

The girl with white hair squeaks a little and stands up. She towers over everyone

A few guys look at her in amazement

"she's so tall…" Iain looks her over

Theodore blushes "she's beautiful…" he whispers

The girl clears her throat "My name Marie von Decken… and I enjoy… books… specifically ones about mythical creatures…" she nervously holds her dress. She starts to fade into the air

Tuesday gently touches Marie's arm "it is ok Marie. You don't have to be nervous." She smiles warmly

Marie nods and sits down. She shyly points to Theodore

Theodore shoots up "I am Theodore Hanselmen and I am single ladies." He smirks

"Boo! Boo!" the girls, bar Marie and Rebecca, yell collectively giving him thumbs down.

"so cocky." Mario chuckles "the girls already hate him."

Iain laughs "I'm willing to bet he's still single by graduation."

Theodore grumbles and points to Stanley

Stanley gets up and rubs his hairy arms "greetings. I am Stanley Magee and I like to knit." He reels back prepared for insults and mockery.

"That is awesome man, that's a great hobby." George says cheerfully

Iain gives him a thumbs up "cool. Just as long as you don't use your own hair as material, cause that's gross."

Stanley chuckles "thanks." He points at Iain

Iain gets up and smiles "hey everyone, I'm Iain Fredrison and I Garden."

"wha… the punk guy gardens?!" Matthew tilts his head "anyone else find that a little off?"

Iain chuckles "no it isn't that odd. I only picked the hobby up because of my sister. She's little and tries new things so I sometimes get pull in too." He sits down and points to Matthew "Your turn sparkles." He smirks

"Hello everyone, I am Matthew Crocker. I am from Colorado and have 4 siblings." Matthew smiles and waves slightly

"Hmm interesting. You are telling us something without telling us anything about you." Owen says

"you never said I had to give you facts directly about me." Matthew smirks "smarter than I look." He points to Kasey

Kasey gets up and looks at everyone.

Theodore and Danny stare at her rough looking arms. Though Theodore is looking her entire body over

Kasey gets awkward and covers her arms "I'm Kasey Castanza… and I collect… no here's my fact, I will become a great hero." She gives a determined look.

The girl with the wavy blue hair smiles and claps "with that drive you will. Go for it."

Kasey nods and points at James

James gets up and looks at everyone.

Theodore looks intimidated by James' muscular frame

James grins "I am Jamison Callaway and I know every meme."

"oh lord…" Iain, Dalton, George, Danny, Mario, Kasey, and Allen groan collectively.

An Asian boy with black hair and white sides groans "Please don't say any of them…"

Owen chuckles "I love memes!"

Rebecca tilts her head "what's a meme?..."

"NO!" Everyone else yells

James chuckles and points to Owen "You bud."

Owen clears his throat "I am Owen Draheim and I used to be on the track team in Middle school. Nothing fancy just normal track…" he looks around a little

Everyone stares at him with a thought in their minds "suspicious…."

Owen looks nervous "well I'm gonna sit here quietly…" he points to Dalton

Dalton gets up "hey there I am Dalton Butler. I like to fix up old computers and as you know I can see information about all of you." He smiles

George nods "and you can do more than that."

"very true George. I can also hack most anything I touch, even living things." Dalton says

"well aren't you mister powerful." Danny rolls his eyes

"No need to be rude…" Dalton says annoyed and sits back down. He points to Mario

"My name is Mario Vincenzo and as you can taste I cook. I can make most dishes, like I can make a mean Borscht." Mario laughs

"why do you know how to prepare meals?" A native American boy asks. He has stone growths on his temples, forehead, shoulders, and ears. He looks like a serious person from the cold expression on his face.

Mario smiles "well my pops owns this fancy restaurant back home. So he'd teach me how to make fancy pants foods. Figured it would round me out. Plus, ladies like guys who can make'em some delicious food." He chuckles and points to Rebecca

Rebecca gets up slowly and holds her hands gently "I'm Rebecca Lincoln and I get nervous around people, also I have anxiety issues, and…" she starts to panic a little

George springs up and slowly guides her away from everyone. "shh… shh… it is all gonna be alright…. Just focus on my voice Rebecca…" he walks outside with her

Tuesday smiles softly "he has this… how you allen?"

Allen groans as he gets up "My name is Shadowfox…"

"It is Allen Meyers." Dalton butts' in

Allen grits his teeth "whatever… my fact is we're all going to die one day."

"that was so depressing!" a girl with cat-like eyes groans. She has brown hair with dark stripes in a medium cut with bangs. She has green eyes and sharp nails.

Allen glares at her "fine you go. It won't matter."

The girl jumps up "hello all you new faces! I am Emily Gillen and I love finding out new things!" she smiles brightly

Tuesday giggles "so far this is my favorite introduction. It is nice to meet you, Emily."

Emily smiles brightly

James chuckles "you remind me of a cat back home before my dogs chased it away."

Emily freezes "dogs?..." she starts to look scared

The girl that always runs by in a blur stands up "hi! I am Olivia Auguste and I just want race all of you right now. I want, NO, need to see how fast all of you are." She talks extremely fast.

Kasey tries to decipher that "You want to race?..."

Olivia gets excited "Challenge? Question? Offer?"

"I think that was just a question." Iain says

Olivia puffs her cheeks and points to the African American boy with slits in his arms

The boy gets up "a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances, I am Solomon Corbin. I enjoy reading about ancient civilizations." Solomon smiles

Dalton smiles "what's your favorite? Mine is the ancient Mesopotamians."

"ancient Babylonians. Such an interesting people right?" Solomon smiles warmly at Dalton

"nerds!" James yells

Solomon sighs and sits down. He looks around for those who have yet to go. He points to a girl with bronze colored hair in a long bob and blue markings under her eyes. Solomon points to her "you miss."

The girl gets up "howdy guys I'm Charlotte Victor and I like to travel. My parents and I travelled a lot while I was growing up."

Iain perks up "where have you been?"

Charlotte smiles "the Sahara, japan, Russia, pretty much most of Europe, brazil, and alaska."

Marie smiles warmly "I hear those are beautiful places…"

Charlotte nods and smiles. She sits down "three choices… let's see… you." She points to the Asian boy

"my name is Kamin Suyuan and I play the guitar. I will sound proof my room as to not disturb any of you." He says dryly

Iain chuckles "very considerate of you, Kamin."

"what does suyuan mean?" Emily smiles brightly

"Long-cherished wish in Chinese." Kamin says "the name kamin comes from my mother's side." He smiles softly and points to the girl with the wavy blue hair.

The girl looks around "hello I am Abby Burns. I like to surf and collect beanie babies." She smiles

"surf? So you are from a coastal city?" Tuesday asks

"California." Abby nods "though we live in the artificial floating city connected to the mainland."

James smiles "so you have to cross a bridge or sail across?"

"actually you can do either." Abby shrugs and points to the native American boy "your turn final guy."

He stands up "my name is Ned Kingston. I got in special recommendations just like another one of our classmates." He looks at Allen "I plan to make that recommendation worth something and surpass you all. I want to give each of you a run for your money and I fully expect to same in return."

Dalton grins "such chutzpah. I meet your challenge, Ned."

James cracks his knuckles and grins

Everyone looks determined, even Marie in her own way.

Rebecca and George walk back in once Rebecca has calmed down a bit.

Tuesday claps "that's enough talk for one day! Let's eat!" she presses play on the movie.

Everyone eats and enjoys the movie. Towards the end the front door opens which draws everyone's attention. A woman in her 20s. She has auburn hair in a short bob and green eyes. There's a scar on her left eyebrow. She is wearing a brown and yellow leather jacket, a grey t shirt, faded jeans, and combat boots. she has a slightly rounded face which gives her a cute appearance. She is holding a box under her right arm and has a suit case by her left side. She looks over the 22 children sitting there eating spaghetti while watching princess bride. She smirks "Good evening kiddos, I'm your teacher." She says ominously.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First night at the Institute

The woman smirks and drops the box "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Miranda Valkyrie but my hero name is Late start." She looks over the group of young students. "Any questions?"

Matthew raises his sparkling hand "what's with the box?"

Miss Valkyrie opens the box "Good question! These are your school uniforms. Now some rules with them: you can customize but no mutilating them, that means no ripping them on purpose and keep them the same colors."

"so how can we customize them?" Kasey asks

"you can add personal belts, shoes, socks, leggings, jewelry. That kind of stuff. And before you ask yours has a tail hole, miss Castanza." Miss Valkyrie smiles softly "also girls your skirts come in different lengths for varieties sake." She pulls out shrink wrapped packages.

The male uniforms come with a white button up dress shirt, a blue and black tie, a blue and black bow tie, black pants, and a blue and gold vest. The female uniform comes with white button up blouse, a blue and black ribbon, a blue and black tie, a blue and black bow tie, a black skirt with different lengths, black pants, black stockings, black leggings with a blue stripe down the sides, and a blue and gold vest. Both come with a pale black blazer with blue cuffs and shoulders. The pockets of blazer are gold.

Miss Valkyrie hands each out to everyone. Each is the individuals size. "we do not have gym uniforms here so you will have to use your own clothes. Why bring them if you aren't allowed to wear them, huh?"

Iain looks his uniform over "yes ma'am. I have a quick question about this school if that is alright."

"but of course, ask away." Miss Valkyrie grabs a stool and sits down.

"are there any Recreational areas besides the dorms?" Iain scratches his head.

Miss Valkyrie nods "yes there are. We have an excellent work out center, a huge library, and study rooms you can reserve for personal events. I'm pretty sure if you ask older students they will take you to their hidden little game holes." She smiles warmly "anymore questions?"

Tuesday raises her hand slowly "what is the school's policy on dying one's hair?" she looks a little nervous

"we could care less. Ms. Hurt we live in a world where people can look like Godzilla and where people can have different colored hair from birth. So dye away, I say." Miss Valkyrie shrugs. She seems apathetic to the whole ordeal.

Tuesday smiles a little. She seems happy

Miss Valkyrie looks around and proceeds to answer everyone's questions one by one. She points to George "mister Holt, you aren't going to catch something on fire with your quirk, right?"

George chuckles "no ma'am I'm not. I don't make flames so there is a very low chance I will."

"good. I really do not want to deal with a fire on the first night." Miss Valkyrie sighs then yawns "ok kiddos I'm getting tired so I'll leave you off with house rules. Rule number one, no peeping on the opposite gender. Rule number two, if I catch any boys in the girl's dorm behind closed doors you will pay the principal a visit. Same goes for you girls. Rule number three, if any of you attempt to harm any of your classmates you will be sent to a special detention hall we have on campus and you will be severely punished. Rule number four, no mixed bathes. Rule number five, if you go out after curfew you will be punished." She looks around at the herd of young teens.

"curfew?" everyone mumbles to one another

"when?" Tuesday asks

"curfew is around…" miss Valkyrie looks at a clock that reads 7: 59 Pm "9:30." She looks back at everyone "Do you kids have a problem with that? It isn't like I'm telling you to be asleep at 9:31. You can go to your dorms and hopefully study." She walks towards room zero on the first floor "If you need me I'll be here."

Tuesday clears her throat "well we have an hour and a half now. I will go clean the kitchen."

George gets up "I will assist you Tues." George follows her to the kitchen

Iain and Charlotte look at George and Tuesday

"They must really have a history." Charlotte whispers

Iain nods "yes they do. They did say they were childhood friends."

George and Tuesday laugh as they talk

Allen heads towards the stairs

Tuesday looks at him "Hey Shadowfox, where are you heading?"

Allen looks back "I tire of this group and wish to retire to my dark dwellings. Now if you excuse me I will make myself scarce." He turns back and ascends the stairs.

Owen tries not to laugh

"geez that was too… I wanna say edgy?" Danny laughs

Tuesday shoots him a look "Be nice. That is probably how he is."

Danny shrugs "whatever." He gets up "I will head to bed too. I don't know about you losers but I wanna get a good enough sleep for the first day." He smirks and walks away cockily

Everyone glares at him with intensity

Danny ascends the staircase

"He is such an ass." Charlotte grits his teeth.

"ignore him." Kasey sighs "he isn't worth the anger."

Charlotte sighs and clenches her fist "fine fine…" she still looks a little angry.

George dries off the dishes "I think we should calm ourselves. It could do us well to take a step back and not let our emotions dictate our actions. Sure Danny is an ass from what I can tell but he is probably just seeking a reaction, so let's not give him the satisfaction." George puts the dishes up once they are fully dry "remember to the bigger person." He looks at everyone as he makes a motion as if he is adjusting glasses.

Everyone falls silent.

An hour passes and everyone ascends the stairs to their individual rooms. Each student quietly contemplating what the first day of school holds. Some fear that school shall be hard and some fear they will be alone without making new friends. As the night grows longer the students of omega class are lulled to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Bell

Early into the morning alarm clocks start to go off. Everyone crawled out of the bed with a tired groan. The entire class yawned and stretched, they were far too tired to wake at this hour.

Theodore fumbled around in his room in attempting to put his ensemble. He accidently slams against a wall in his room.

Matthew bangs on the wall "HEY SHUT IT!" he is slipping into his uniform. He starts to style his hair, in attempt to make it freshly quaffed.

George arose from his slumber; his energy cloak is gone. His face becoming visible. His curly mess of hair pointing in all directions. He reaches for his glasses on his bedside table accidently grabbing a screwdriver. He glances at it and grumbles "blurry…" he tosses it away. He grabs his glasses and slides them on. "Better." He smiles. He goes to get dressed.

In the girls' side of the dorm, Tuesday rolls out of bed wrapped in her blanket. She creates a barrier to catch her before she hits the ground. She gets to her feet and makes her way towards the bathroom so she may get ready for the day.

Kasey walks out of her room applying lotion to her rough arms. She is wearing a medium length skirt she altered for her tail. She starts her descent down the stairs. She reaches the common area at the same time as Owen.

Owen tucks in his shirt, he looks full awake. He looks over at Kasey. "Morning Kasey."

Kasey blinks slowly, as she is still half awake. "Hey…" her clothes are ruffled and barely tucked in.

The two jump at the loud close of miss Valkyrie's door just down the hall.

Eventually the majority of our fledgling heroes meander down the stairs to the common/dining area. They find Owen cooking up a stack of French toast. The toast looks to be perfectly baked through and have the perfect amount of cinnamon. He turns to look at his lethargic classmates. "well good morning to you all." He says trying not to laugh at their listless states of being, as over half teeter on the edge of passing out right there.

Kasey is already succumbing to sleep as she sits at the counter. She grumbles softly.

Tuesday adjust the ribbon around her neck. She grumbles a little with annoyance in her voice. Abby goes to assist Tuesday, once she fixes the ribbon Abby quickly winks at Tuesday "there ya go, Tues." Abby walks away.

Iain and Kamin stare at George. They look inquisitive as to who he is, as no one has seen him sans energy cloak bar Tuesday of course.

The drowsy students gather plates so they can consume Owen's French toast. Upon the first bite Solomon lights up "Oh this is delectable!" he digs in leading the rest of the students to follow suit. Those that were once in an inactive state liven up quickly. Owen chuckles taking pride in this.

Rebecca smiles warmly and engages in conversation with Marie. Danny talks to Owen and Matthew. They discuss their first nights in the dorm. Owen apparently had difficulty sleeping with Iain's snoring in the next room.

Miss Valkyrie walks out of her room wearing her hero uniform. The uniform is a skintight sleeveless top with a silver base and light blue lined accents, a pair of black pants with armored segments on the leg from the knee to the ankle, a grey utility belt, black fingerless gloves, and specially made shoes with iron soles and good traction. She looks athletic and abled bodied. She looks at her students "Morning kids. I hope you are ready for your first day." She puts on her leather jacket.

"we are ma'am. What time should we get to our homeroom?" Tuesday smiles warmly. She is excited to start her education.

George, still not covered in his energy, adjusts his glasses. "yes that would be quite informative."

"Well, Mister Holt. Miss Hurt. Class starts at 7:45 so be there before then." Miss Valkyrie smiles and puts on her aviator shades "I will see all of you there, so do try not to be late." She walks outside

"Mister… holt… does that mean that is… George?" Kasey looks at George which causes the rest of the class to look over as well, bar Tuesday.

George runs his fingers through the curly mess that is his hair. He looks at everyone confused "what?"

Everyone looks completely dumbfounded. How? How could this previously energy covered boy really look like this nerd? Olivia vocalizes this question "why are you made of flesh?!" everyone goes pale at her wording.

George cannot help but release an amused laugh "easy this is how I normally look, Olivia. My quirk causes my cells to create energy. The excess is pushed through my skin making me look like I am made of energy. The cloak also works to be a visual gauge of how much I currently have. I guess right now I am at zero percent." He chuckles "it will turn back on once I go outside." This serves to make everyone more confused.

"he will look like how he was yesterday once we head out." Tuesday clarifies simply. She looks at the clock "Oh shoot! We should get going." The clock reads 7:30. She leads everyone outside. The moment George steps out and into the sun his energy cloak bursts on, much to the surprise of his classmates.

The students of class 1-Omega stroll down the pathed walkways of the campus. The group takes in the fresh morning air. The sky is partly covered in clouds, the morning sun casts its orange light onto the clouds. The students of the second hero course, class 1-Upsilon, start to emerge from their dormitory. The class is comprised of 15 boys and 7 girls. One of the girls glances over at the 1-Omega students, she looks inquisitive towards them. She looks like a porcelain doll with her pure white skin. Her hair is a pale shade of Byzantium; she has it in a ponytail. She has fractures along the left side of her face, cutting through her pale emerald eye. The inside of the fractures shows a sapphire like crystal. She gently waves at the students of 1-Omega.

Owen notices the girl and gently waves back at her. He smiles softly.

Theodore chuckles and grins. He nudges Owen "dang she's cute. Wonder if she's single." He stares at her.

Allen grumbles "you are the epitome of a debauchee. How could someone such as you, with your pervasions and machinations towards gaining the opposite sex, be a proper hero?"

Theodore shoots Allen a dirty look.

"both of you stop. Let's save the arguing for when it is necessary." Tuesday says sternly as she takes control of the situation. She leads the group into the main building and towards the home room on the second floor.

The class enters the room. The room has two blue glass and black wood doors with an omega symbol on the door. There are 14 single desks and 4 two person desks; one in the front, one in the second row, and two in the fourth row. The room is painted beige and mint green. There is a high tech board on the wall which is currently off. The teacher's desk in front of the board is mahogany. The students start to file into the seats, some sitting where they need to sit such as George sitting in the front row so he can see the board and some sitting where people they like. Tuesday sits up front with Solomon, George, Rebecca, Ned, and Olivia. Tuesday talks to Solomon until the clock strikes 7:45 and the first bell of the day goes off. A few minutes pass and miss Valkyrie comes running into the room holding three folders "I AM SO SORRY!" she quickly moves to the teachers' desk and turns on the board. The students stare at her perplexed by her sudden entrance.

Miss Valkyrie taps the board once she is finished writing and turns around smiling. She pulls up a welcome sign on the board that moves side to side. Miss Valkyrie scans the room "Excellent, everyone is here. Let's start with the introductions. Welcome to the Kent Institute. Here you will learn all of the necessary skills and tools required of a hero, in addition to normal school studies. If you manage to graduate you will join the ranks of great heroes, such as the current number one of our circuit."

"If…" Mario whispers.

Charlotte slowly raises her hand "Ma'am how many people tend to graduate?"

Miss Valkyrie scratches her head "It tends to vary… for example we currently have 21 second year students in class 2-Omega. Whereas in 3-omega we have 16…" she sighs softly "but that is mainly because a few transferred to different schools or flunked out. One was in a rather unfortunate accident…" she looks over the herd of fledgling heroes and can see the panic in their eyes. "Listen… you all know that this job comes with certain risks. Sometimes you will get hurt or something will happen. That is the world we live in. stuff happens and that is ok." This manages to cheer them up if only it is a little. Miss Valkyrie claps her hands together. "Good. Now I will go ahead and pull up your teachers for this year." She taps the board.

1-omega class schedule:

Homeroom/ essential heroic skills and hero history. Miranda Valkyrie. 7:45 am- 8:30 am. Room 220.

Heroics instructor. Jason Stone. 8:30 am- 10:40 am. Room 220/outside.

Quirk theory. Finn Barr. 10:50 am- 11:35 am. Room 201.

Science. Patricia Barr. 11:40 am- 12:35 pm. Room 214.

Mathematics. Andrew Dillinger. 1:30 pm- 2:25 pm. Room 301.

English literature. Sydney Gatling. 2:30 pm- 3:25 pm. Room 236.

Foreign language (Spanish). Natalia Smith. 3:30 pm- 4:15 pm. Room 512

Miss Valkyrie waits a moment to allow everyone to read the schedule. "Now does anyone have any questions, nothing is too off topic."

Some students look at the teacher's names. "stone… that sounds familiar…" George and Dalton ponder internally

"Will you always be our homeroom teacher?" Ned raises his hand.

Miss Valkyrie shakes her head "afraid not. Next year you will get a new one, that is if I don't move up with you kids. But in your third year you will be under the supervision of the vice principal himself like all of the third year hero course students."

Iain raises his hand "I heard that we have like a class ranking or something. Is that true? And if so what happens if we are at the bottom for too long?" he puts his feet on his desk.

"that is absolutely true. Though I don't think it necessary to show you it right now I can comment on it." Miss Valkyrie adjusts her aviators "that list takes into account grades, actions, student standing, and how they are doing in their hero training. If you are number 22 that means you are on the chopping block, however that doesn't mean whoever is dead last is going to be taken out. No no. one can only be kicked out if they are failing in multiple areas or just get in so much trouble." She shrugs "in this case the number one student from, in you guys' case, class upsilon would take the failing students place and the failing student would have to work their way up upsilons ladder." Miss Valkyrie walks to the front of her desk.

A few students look slightly nervous.

Tuesday gulps "so… what are we going to do now?"

Miss Valkyrie claps her hands together suddenly, making the students jump. "we are going outside. I'm going to have all of you show off your quirks. Follow me!" she heads to the door. The young heroes follow her quickly in attempt to keep pace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Demonstration of skills, let's hope they restrain themselves.

Miss Valkyrie walks quickly through the halls of the Kent Institute; her students are barely able to keep up with their quick footed teacher. She swiftly makes her way down the stairs.

Olivia laughs with vigor as she is leading the pack of students, clearly she is the fastest. "come on slowpokes!"

"SHUT IT!" Danny and Matthew yell at her

Tuesday grumbles "Idiots…"

George chuckles softly "easy Tues. they are just tired and a little miffed."

Tuesday grumbles unhappily.

Theodore stumbles and starts to fall only to be caught by the furry behemoth known as Stanley. "thanks big guy." Theodore chuckles softly. He steadies himself once he is up straight.

Stanley smiles softly. He gives off a warm sincere aura. "It is no problem, Theodore. Don't want my classmates getting hurt."

Eventually miss Valkyrie stops at a track field behind the main complex. The track is covered in sand and chalk lines outlining the rings around the track. Her students look around in confusion. They all think as to why Miss Valkyrie specifically took them here out of all the places at the facilities of the school. Miss Valkyrie looks around "all of you look rather perplexed. I take it you have questions?" she looks around.

Olivia's hand shoots up with lightning speed "Yeah! Why exactly are we here? Instead of, like, a high tech training ground?"

"Good question, because who needs a high tech area to just show off their quirk? This is an actual training ground with dirt and space. No computers for us to break. No buildings to destroy." Miss Valkyrie looks at her students and raises an eyebrow. "does anyone find issue with this?"

The class shake their heads quickly

Miss Valkyrie smiles "fantastic. I will call you up and I want you to show off or explain your quirk. Try to keep it mild." She looks over the group of students and points at Solomon "Solomon corbin, come on and show your stuff."

Solomon gulps a little and walks to the front of the group. He turns to everyone. "Hi everyone…" he is freezing up "M-my quirk is called cyclone…" the slits on his arms open and close a little.

Rebecca notices and looks back at Solomon. She smiles softly and gives him a thumbs up as if to say it is going to be ok.

Solomon gulps and nods "I can direct the air I breath in through these little slits on my arms. Though I can only really do it after a rather deep breath and when I hold my breath. I'll show you." He breathes in a mighty deep breath and points his arms upwards at the sky. The arm slits open up 3 inches, the slits are at different angles. The slits start to blow air out of them, the wind comes together to form a cyclone around Solomon's arms. The cyclone fades as Solomon gasps for air and coughs "and that's about it…" he is out of breath. Solomon slowly shuffles back to the group.

Everyone is really impressed. They start to think about how they should demonstrate their quirks.

"Rebecca Lincoln, you are up to bat dear." Miss Valkyrie gestures her forward.

Rebecca shyly walks up to where Solomon was. She faces everyone. She gently rubs her arm "hello everyone… my quirk is called Spinebreaker… don't worry it doesn't actually hurt anyone…" she quietly jokes. She takes off her blazer and untucks her shirt awkwardly.

A few of the guy's blush and stare. Theodore looks ecstatic as he is saving every moment in his perverse mind. George looks bewildered by his fellow classmate's reactions. Abby and Tuesday glare at them, though Abby is blushing softly.

Rebecca looks at her class "with spinebreaker I can manipulate the bones in my back. I can even elongate and bend the bones. I have to have my back exposed or my clothes will get torn apart…" she looks embarrassed as she lifts the back of her shirt. Bone spikes shoot out of her back. The spikes bend and stab into the ground, the spikes grow raising her into the air. She looks over her awestruck classmates. She slowly lowers herself to the ground.

"Does it hurt?" Allen looks at her

Rebecca shakes her head softly and picks up her blazer "No, the exit holes seal up quickly after I pull the bone back in. I can get hurt if I put too much bone out…" she walks back to the class.

"such a fascinating quirk, Rebecca. Kasey Castanza, boogie up to the front." Miss Valkyrie points to the front.

Kasey runs up to the front. She spins around to face everyone. "My quirk is called dark cloud. Through these holes in my hands I can produce a sort of black mist. I can change the properties of the mist if I desire to do so. I can make the mist flammable, or make it dense enough to make a platform to stand on or a weapon." She smiles warmly. She jumps up, the black mist starts to pour from her palms pushing her upwards in a spiral. Once she stops producing the mist she slides down. Kasey looks over her class. The class claps happily.

"what happens if you over use it, by chance?" Miss Valkyrie asks

Kasey looks at her hands "my hands cramp up, like how when you write too much." The spiraling columns of mist disperse in the background.

Miss Valkyrie nods "That is understandable. Next is Iain Fredricson. Go on and show off your stuff." She smiles

Iain saunters to the front of the group. He looks at his class. He yawns and blinks slowly "Alright I'm going to make this quick and say it once. My quirk is called rot. I make things rot. The end." He grabs a rock off the ground. It starts to crumble to tiny bits as it falls to the ground. Iain walks back to the class who is left confused by the bluntness of his explanation.

"well that was rather short, Iain. Though it was sufficient. Matthew Crocker, come down." Miss Valkyrie points to him.

Matthew grins and pops his shoulders "alright. Allow me to dazzle you all." He struts up to the front. He stretches a little. He puts his hands close together. The air between his hands start to visibly pulsate.

The class looks in awe at Matthew's display.

"My lovely quirk is called pulse. With it I can cause the particles of anything my hands touch to pulsate or vibrate violently. With it I can create shock waves or concussive blasts." Matthew smiles as his sparkling blue skin shimmers in the sunlight.

A few members of the class clap.

Miss Valkyrie claps a little too "beautiful, Matthew. Next is Stanley MaGee." She smiles warmly at him

Stanley gulps softly. He lumbers forward with his fur moving in the wind. He takes off his blazer "I will need someone to help demonstrate. My demonstration may need it to help visualize."

Miss Valkyrie nods "understandable. Danny, go up there and help him." She motions to him.

Danny sighs "fine. I'll help him." He walks up to Stanley, his body language showing he is annoyed. "alright bud, let's see what you got." He motions him to get on with it.

Stanley nods a little "be careful it's heavy…" he hands him his blazer.

Danny scoffs "It's just a jacket!" he grabs it and falls to the ground. The blazer hits the ground with a notable thud while kicking up dirt. "What the hell! It's like a TON!" he struggles to lift it.

Everyone laughs as Danny struggles with the blazer

"My quirk is called Heavypoint. I can increase the weight of any non-living thing I touch." Stanley picks up the blazer for Danny "though it weights the same as before I used my quirk when I pick it up."

Danny grumbles and walks back to the group. He looks annoyed and embaressed.

"thank you, Stanley. Jamison calloway, you are up." Miss Valkyrie gestures to Jamison.

Jamison grins and confidently struts over. "Alright get ready to be amazed. My quirk is undoubtable the strongest here. My quirk is called Impact. I can increase the kinetic energy when I punch something or hit it. I could even out punch All might himself!" Jamison laughs "though another effect of it is the less surface area equals more bang."

A few people grumble at his arrogance and over confidence.

"perhaps you can show us?" Tuesday raises an eyebrow.

"what is the downside to impact? A quirk like that should a massive drawback." George adds

Jamison sighs "the more power I put into it the more of a chance I get hit with recoil. Almost like a shotgun, the output can be sent back on me." His right hand starts to glow with green, blue, and yellow energy. The energy swirls slightly in a spiral. "y'all might want to step back." He punches the ground, the ground shatters into rubble.

Tuesday looks impressed and claps a little "that is neat."

Jamison makes his way back to the group.

Miss Valkyrie looks at the class "Danny Wilson, care to show off?"

Danny grumbles and walks forward. "My quirk is called chemical. I can produce any chemical granted I know it's ingredients." He starts to roll his sleeves up "Like if I take sodium, chlorine, and oxygen what do I get?"

George adjusts the glasses hidden behind his energy cloak and raises his hand "That would be bleach, would it not?"

Danny nods "Yeah. Yeah it would." He starts to produce a steady stream bleach from his hands. "I can also produce solid chemicals but it takes more practice." He waves the bleach off his hands and walks back to the group.

"excellent. Now let's have Olivia Auguste." Miss Valkyrie points to the Hyperactive girl.

Olivia grins and runs to the front. She spins to a stop whilst giggling. "Momentum! That is my quirk!" she suddenly takes off in a blur. She circles around her class before colliding with the ground. She tumbles to her feet. She laughs "my quirk allows me to fiddle with my own momentum. An aspect of that is acceleration or just going fast. I think I'm capable of more though." She looks like she's deep in thought.

Emily scratches her head "So basically you just run forward and you just keep going super quick?"

"Yes." Olivia nods quickly "until I hit something. You know the old saying."

"An object in motion stays in motion until acted upon by an outside force." George and Tuesday say together. They bump fists afterwards.

Charlotte glances over at them. She appears to be annoyed by the pair.

Olivia giggles "Yes exactly. I feel like I have explained enough." She quickly runs back to the group.

"alright next will be Owen Draheim." Miss Valkyrie smiles warmly "Come on down Owen."

Owen looks at everyone as he makes his way to the front. "Hello guys. I hope this doesn't gross anyone out but…" he smiles awkwardly as his arms become enveloped in a green-ish blue slime. "my quirk is called Goo secretion."

The class mumble to each other.

Dalton steps forward "what can you do with it?" he smiles warmly. He didn't have to ask as he already knows due to his quirk, he is asking so the others may know.

"well I can add effects to it like Kasey can with her dark cloud. But with that comes the fact it is slime so I have stickiness and viscosity to play around with." Owen smiles and makes three orbs of goo. He throws them onto the ground. He stands on them and they support his weight "I can also make them strong enough to stand on." He jumps off them "and that is about it, I guess." He shrugs and walks back

"Alrighty, next let's have Allen Meyers. Let's see what one of our special recommendation students can do." Miss Valkyrie smiles.

Allen grumbles as he storms to the front. "My name is Shadowfox! Do not address me as Allen."

A few people chuckle and whisper.

"Can do Shadowfox. May we see your quirk?" Tuesday smiles warmly

Allen scoffs "My Despair is a powerful quirk that forces those who haven't fallen victim to the abyss to succumb to its grip. They shall feel the anguish of the abyss and fall onto their knees." He looks over his classmates "Shall I thrust all of you into the abyss?"

Matthew, Owen, Emily, Jamison, and Kamin look extremely perplexed by Allen's odd explanation of his quirk.

George tilts his head "You have weaponized Depression?"

Tuesday elbows George in his side, which causes George to let out an un-godly noise then fall to the ground. Tuesday smiles awkwardly "I'm so sorry about him… he doesn't really filter himself…"

"it is fine. Those who cannot speak their minds are the definition of bothersome." Allen rolls his eyes "May I step away from center stage, Madame Valkyrie?"

"Yes of course, Shadowfox. Next will be Mario Vincenzo." Miss Valkyrie looks at Mario.

"Alright." Mario pops his back and makes his way to the front. He takes off his blazer then starts to unbutton his shirt "My quirk is called storm. I gather static electricity from the air around me and focus it through my arms. Now since its lightning I make it can leave some burns on my clothes." He drops his shirt showing his scar covered arms. Suddenly multi colored lightning erupts from his arms. "I control a mighty storm." He smiles. "And that's all I have to say about it." He grabs his blazer and shirt and walks back to the group.

"thank you Matthew. Emily, you are next dear." Miss Valkyrie motions to the front.

"Can do ma'am!" Emily smiles cutely. She dashes up to the front "I'm a cat! That is all my quirk really is. I have cat like reflexes, a tail, retractable claws, night vision, and sharp teeth!" she shows her teeth, she really does have elongated canines. She giggles "I call my quirk Wildcat."

"Wait you have all cat powers?" Theodore asks "do you have nine lives too?"

Emily thinks about it to everyone's shock. Emily shakes her head "No but I do bounce back quickly if I take significant damage. Miss Valkyrie, I think I explained everything I needed to." She walks back

"alright, next let's have Tuesday come down please. Show us your stuff." Miss Valkyrie smiles and points to her.

Tuesday cracks her knuckles and walks to the front.

George chuckles softly. He glows a little brighter "Let me know if you want me to help, Tues."

Tuesday spins around and gives him a thumbs up "I might take you up on that, George." She focuses on the rest of the class "Hello everyone, my quirk is called barrier. Its fancier name is flyrokinesis but I simply call it barrier. I can create force field about 60 by 72 inches. They are very durable." She snaps her fingers and a blue barrier appears in front of her. "George can you give her a hit?"

George nods and points his hand towards the barrier. He fires off a concussive beam of energy. It makes contact with the barrier making Tuesday and the barrier slide back a few inches.

Tuesday laughs softly and waves the barrier back into thin air "I can also use them to transport people and myself. I can even use them to help me climb."

"That is a very good defensive quirk, Tuesday. Perfect to protect others." Miss Valkyrie smiles "up next is George."

George walks up and trades spots with Tuesday. "ok everyone forgive me if I sound like I'm repeating myself from this morning, because I am." He rubs his arm. "my quirk is called energy. My cells generate energy, the excess is pushed through my skin and it gives me the appearance of a being of energy. With my quirk I can create blasts, absorb energy, and if I focus I can create energy constructs." His hands glow as they flare up. "the rest is very technical and I don't want to confuse anyone so I am done."

"yes, thank you George. You may head back to the group." Miss Valkyrie smiles warmly as George walks back "Next let's have Marie von decken show us what she's got."

The towering girl gets nervous and suddenly vanishes. A few of her class mates look around for her with puzzled looks on their faces. Marie suddenly appears in front of the group. "hello…" she gently holds her hands "My quirk is called ghost…"

Her classmates change their puzzled looks to looks of intrigue "A ghost!?"

Marie nods softly "Oui… I can fly, invisibility, phase through almost anything, slight telekinesis, ectoplasm blasts, and… possession…" she speaks softly.

"Wait what?" Matthew looks surprised "You can possess people?"

"and objects… I don't like to do living beings…" Marie looks down a little. She starts to turn transparent.

"It's ok Marie. You can step down. Next is Abbey." Miss Valkyrie pats Maries shoulder as best she can as the size difference is notable between the seven-foot-tall girl and the five foot nine teacher.

Abbey smiles and walks up. She winks a little at Marie as she passes "Hello my fellow classmates, My name as you know is Abbey Burns and my quirk is freeze flame." She holds her arms up and they erupt in brilliant blue flames. The flames start to create snow. Abbey puts her hands together "The flames are actually cold and freeze the water in the air." The flames disperse and she is holding a small ice bust of Marie. "Tada. For the ghostly beauty."

The class claps for Abbey's display. Marie gently takes it, she looks nervous and a little flustered.

Miss Valkyrie giggles softly "that was very nice, Abbey. Theodore, you are up."

"Yes ma'am." Theodore smooths his hair back and heads to the front. "Ladies. Gentlemen. I am Theodore and quirk is something to be amazed of. It is called Cancel and return. George, can you assist me? Your quirk will be perfect for my demonstration." He looks over at George.

George nods a little "Oh, sure thing. Just shoot at you?" he charges up his hand.

Theodore grins "yeah. Lay it on me." He holds his left hand out as the beam of energy barrels towards him. Suddenly the beam disappears after coming within inches of his palm. "with my left hand I can cancel attacks thrown at me. I store it in my chest." He points his right hand towards the sky. The energy beam shoots from his hand. "and for my right hand I can return it to the sender or redirect it any which way." He rubs his hands on his shirt "Now I can actually hold in multiple attacks though it can cause the effects of the individual quirks can start to harm me from the inside. Like if I absorb a fire quirk my internal organs can start to burn if held in too long." He chuckles softly

"that quirk could be useful, Theodore." Miss Valkyrie smiles "Next let's have our final special recommendations student come show us his stuff. Ned Kingston, go on." She waves him up.

Ned crosses his arms and walks up. He looks unamused by all of this. "My quirk is earth king. I can control the ground and dirt." He says deadpan. He clenches his fist and chunks of rock shoot out of the ground. "My quirk only works while my feet or hands are planted firmly on the ground or at the least touching the ground." He looks back at miss Valkyrie as the rocks drop. "that is all ma'am." He walks back to the group, which he intimidated with his serious tone.

Miss Valkyrie nods softly "alright, thank you. Kamin you are up."

Kamin yawns and walks forward. "Hey everyone, my quirk is Shadow limbs." As he says that a purple and black mist covered arm materializes on his left shoulder. It scratches his head as he talks and gesture after its done. "I can make limbs made of shadows appear on my person. They are replicas of my body parts right down to the freckles and scars. I can make as many as I want granted it is still connected to me." The shadow arm disappears and kamin walks back to the group.

"Excellent, kamin. Now two more of you remaining." Miss Valkyrie smiles "Charlotte Victor, you are up."

Charlotte smiles and rubs her hands together. She snaps her fingers and a portal opens beside her. It appears like a tear in space. She steps through disappearing.

The class murmurs and looks around for her. Suddenly a new portal opens up in front of everyone.

Charlotte steps out eating an apple "My quirk is called spatial rift. I can create portals and jump from place to place. Assuming I know where it is exactly. Like if you tell me the coordinates I can make a portal there, though it is difficult."

"you have a teleportation quirk?" Georges eyes widen as he adjusts his glasses

"that's like mega rare!" Jamison looks amazed.

Miss Valkyrie nods and walks up "Yes it is but she is no different from you kids. Charlotte please head back. It is time for Dalton's turn."

Dalton walks up excitedly. He waves at everyone "well hello guys. I have already explained some aspects of my quirk, hack and stats. I can hack into anything I touch and I'm able to see information on people and things. Allow me to show you all." Dalton bends down and gently touches the ground. "Hack." Green lines flash quickly on the ground. Dalton stands back up to everyone's confusion. Dalton jumps up and when he makes contact with the ground it bends under his weight then rebounds sending him back up. He laughs as he bounces on the ground "I made it into elastic." He jumps forward to solid ground.

Miss Valkyrie claps and smiles "that was very interesting gang. I am sure all of you will be great heroes. Now I feel like I have to inform you that your Heroics instructor was watching us today. This is so he can get feel for your quirks and adjust his curriculum accordingly."

George raises his hand "ma'am, his name sounds familiar. Why is that? Who is Jason Stone?"

"Jason stone is the number four ranked hero in the north American circuit. He is also known as the shuffler." Miss Valkyrie grins a little

the class looks shocked. They clearly weren't expecting to have a hero of the top ten, let alone top five, as a teacher. "HUH?!"


End file.
